Intento
by Sailer Sak Morr
Summary: Sanosuke no soporta mas guardar lo que tiene en su corazón, ¿Revelará su mayor secreto?


Intento de Sanosuke- Megumi

Sanosuke estaba decidido. Había deseado esto desde hace mucho tiempo... guardaba sus sentimientos... ¿Por que siempre lo hacia? No tenia ni la más remota idea, pero el sabía que no era de ese tipo de personas... de aquellos que les es facil aceptar lo que sienten. Era un poco cobarde en ese aspecto.

Esta noche, lo haría. Iría a su casa y... De solo pensarlo, toda la valentía reunida se iba. Pero no, no podía dejarse vencer por tonterias como esas, para el eran estupideces. Debía pensar con claridad. Debía su cuerpo responder a todos los deseos que su mente tenia...

Estaba en el puente cuando sintió esa determinación. Salío corriendo en dirección a su casa. Eran las 2 de la mañana y el corria. Que persona en su sano juicio corria a esas horas?... Ninguna

Llego, y se detuvo, sin ninguna disposición a entrar. ¿De verdad lo iba a hacer? Que más daba... era mejor termianar las cosas de una buena vez... ¿Terminarlas? Era acaso su manera de decir que no lucharía...

Observo la casa y en si, la puerta. No tenia el valor suficiente aún, y sin embargo, al observar un pequeño destello de luz dentro, sintió que el destino le estaba diciendo... "adelante, tu puedes... ¡Solo Hazlo!"

Reunió valor, Tomo mucho coraje de si mismo, y llamo a la pueta agresivamente. Noto que la luz que en si era de una vela, era levantada de una mesa y sostenida hasta muy cerca de la ventana. Luego hubo más luz... Sabía que el momento se acercaba, que pronto lo haría.. que al fin se libraria de su tormentoso secreto...

Se estaba tardando en abrir y eso lo ponia más nervioso... Sentia por alguna extraña razón que lo miraba... que a traves de la puerta era observado

-Clac-

El sonido de la puerta abriendose. En efecto, lo había mirado, lo había reconocido y por eso abrió la puerta... quien a estas horas abriría la puerta a un extraño? Bueno, el caso de esa persona era diferente... tenia un deber... servia a las personas, las ayudaba. Fuera lo que fuera, lo haya visto o no, ella abrió...

Sanosuke observo sus ojos unos segundos, en los que la puerta se abria completamente... Estaban hinchados, cansados... No dormidos. Asi que supuso que había estado estudiando toda la noche...

Ella lo observo... ¿Que hacia el a estas horas en la puerta de su casa? ... No quiso quedarse con la duda e intento preguntarle.

-Se puede saber que haces aquí?- El intento responder, pero su valor comenzo a desaparecer rápidamente... Asi que... si lo haría, tenía que hacerlo rápido.

Se acerco hasta ella tomandola por sorpresa, la agarro de la cintura y la atrajo hasta si rápidamente. Megumi no sabía que pasaba, todo estaba siendo muy rápido . A pesar de que la actitud de Sanosuke le parecia muy atrevida no podía moverse, algo se lo impedia... ¿Serían sus ojos? El no espero más... todo era rápido, al momento, como le gustaba a el ser, impulsivo. Así que con su mano libre sujeto su cabeza de una manera que no la lastimara pero que fuera firme, para que no pudiera huir... y observo fugazmente sus ojos... Esa era la chispa que lo animó a seguir... Así que solo se dejo llevar y... la beso apasionadamente. Eso era lo que había anhelado, ese era su secreto, el amarla tanto que cada noche como esta, dolia más.

Megumi seguía sin reaccionar... El la estaba besando ... ¡¡¿Como era posible tanto atrevimiento! Ella no respondía a su beso, simplemente miraba sus ojos cerrados, el parecia disfrutarlo, pero ella, estaba muy sorprendida como para reaccionar.

Cuando vió lo que estaba pasando se sintió herida. Si, el beso le había gustado, pero no iba a permitir que ese hombre jugara con sus sentimientos, por que lo que era, Sanosuke Sagara le estaba robando su primer beso y quitantole la poca esperanza que vivía en ella... No queria hacerse ilusiones.

Sanosuke abrió los ojos y observo la mirada disgustada de Megumi. Ella no contestaba su beso, simplemente lo miraba...¿Eso significaba que... ? Ella logro levantar una de sus manos y la dirigio a la mejilla del apuesto peleador. El sonido e impacto hicieron que tanto Megumi como Sanosuke Reaccionaran.

Lo abofeteo. Si, por que era un atrevido. Llegar a esas horas solo para be-be-besarla? Ni siguiera podia pensarlo con claridad. Estaba aturdida. Había sido tonta e impulsiva. Por un momento quizo dejarse llevar pero al siguiente momento reacciono y pues...

-¡¡¡ERES UN ATREVIDO! ¡¡¿QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA BESARME EH! ¡¡¿POR QUE LO HICISTE!-el joven seguía con la cara volteada, sin atreverse a mirarla -¡¡¡CONTESTAME!

De repente ella sintió que su mano era sostenida fuertemente por la de Sanosuke y el joven comenzó a mirarla con fuego en los ojos... ¿Que tenia pensado hacer?

-Por que así lo quise-

Una respuesta sencilla pero que causo un gran enojo en Megumi. ¿"por que asi lo quise"? No era un objeto para que el hiciera lo que le apeteciera con ella. No, ella definitivamente había creido conocerlo y ahora... todo lo vivido le parecia tan lejano y el presente tan irreal. Este era un Sanosuke diferente y a la vez igual.

-¡¿Qué! ¡¡¡DESCARADO... SAL INMEDIATAMENTE DE MI CASA! -pero el no se movio

-¡¡¡Sal ahora mismo! -repitió ella con un diferente todo de voz, pero al mismo tiempo conservando su coraje

-No- Musito el y el valor de antes regreso - Dime si te gusto - Como se atrevia Sanosuke a pedirle eso... ¿Gustarle? ¡Le había encantado! Pudo sentir el deseo de Sanosuke a traves de ese beso. Miles de sentimientos, emociones, y aún así, ella no lo contesto. Ante todo, tenia que darse a respectar, por que ella no iba a permitir que él la besara, y la ilusionara. Debía proteger su corazón que estaba sufriendo por él. Había deseado ese beso desde hace mucho tiempo, pero algo le decia que el solo le traeria desdichas, que no la quería y que solo jugaba con ella.. Que era una más en una lista, de las mujeres de él había besado, y que conociendolo no podía esperar nada bueno de él.

-No- Ahora fue ella quien respondio de esa manera. El peleador comenzó a desesperarse. Ya le era bastante dificil armarse de valor, ir hasta su casa, besarla y preguntarle si había valido la pena el esfuerzo para que ella no fuera sincera...

-No me mientas Megumi... ¿Te gusto? -Ella no respondio, pero se mantuvo firme, disfrazando su miedo. Sentía que el podía leer sus pensamientos y si sabía que ella lo quería, que moria por otro beso igual, estaría perdida.

-¡No me vas a responder!- No se inmuto -¡Maldición Mujer... No me mientas! ¡Dime si o no!

-No- Volvió a responderle. Esto desato a un feroz Sanosuke que la sujeto con mayor fuerza, dispuesto a besarla nuevamente. Pero ella no dejo que lo intentara, lo golpeo en la rodilla y se alejo de él, defendiendose

No tenia otra salida, se acercó hasta ella, la tomo nuevamente por sorpresa y la volvió a besar. Esta vez fue aún mayor el deseo que el reflejaba en su beso. La tomo distaída por que Megumi penso solo unos momentos en lo tonta que había sido desde el principio, incluso al separarse de él... Hubiera obtenido otro beso, pero prefirió patearlo y alejarse. Ahora, como si nuevamente hubiera leido su mente, la besaba. La joven doctora pudo disfrutar mejor el beso esta vez, pero siguió sin contestarlo...Ese maldito orgullo! No podía permitirse ser un juguete de él. Pero antes de que ella se separara, el lo hizo primero. Se acercó a su oido y le susurró tiernamente

-Para mi significo mucho...

Se acercó a la puerta y se quito de su cuello algo que megumi no había notado que portaba. Era un pedazo de cuerda muy fina que semejaba un collar. Lo dejo en el piso y se fue. Ya más relajada la doctora se deslizo hasta el suelo y lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus hermosos ojos. Eran por frustacion? por el? No sabía, ni siqueira sabía que le había querido decir.

Se levanto y limpio sus ojos. Se acercó dispuesta a cerrar la puerta ya que con toda la discución no noto que había comenzado a llover y el frío se filtraba dentro de su casa y llegaba hasta ella. Recordo que Sanosuke había dejado algo y se inclino a recogerlo. En efecto era un pedazo de cuerda, pero había algo en el. Lo sostuvo en sus manos, le parecia muy duro. Lo acerco a su rostro para observalo mejor y destrubrió que era un extraño anillo, al parecer tallado en madera finamente pulida, pero había algo en el, Era...

"¿Megumi?" - Que hacía su nombre tallado en ese anillo?... Lo giro lentamente y comprendió todo a la perfección.

Sin importarle lluvia o no, salió corriendo. Debía buscarlo, no mañana, ni días después sino en ese momento. Lo encontró a solo una calle de su casa, caminando cabizbajo en la lluvia, muy perdido en sus pensamientos. Se acercó hasta el y lo tomo de la camisa, obligandolo a verla. Lo tomo desprevenido, Sanosuke estaba demasiado pensativo que nos se dió cuenta de la presencia de la mujer y mucho menos que al tomarlo por la camisa, ella guiara sus labios a los de él.

Ahora fue él el sorprendido... pero no por mucho tiempo ya que comenzó a responder a su beso, y llego a disfrutarlo más que los que él le había dado anteriormente.

¿Que rayos tenia esa mujer para siempe dejarlo pasmado? Simple... "la amaba"

Se separaron un momento y ella miro sus ojos. "Gracias" -le dijo y él solo sonrió.

-¿Por atreverme a besarte?

-No... Por amarme como yo te amo a ti... - se sonrieron y retomaron su beso. Pero Sanosuke se separo bruscamente...

-Aja! Lo sabía! ¡Si te gustan mis besos!

-Bueno- -sonrio ella -pero creo que yo los doy mejor -volvió a sonreir

-Y... ¿que hacemos ahora?

-Pues me gustó mucho tu idea original...

-¿No te parece tonta?

-Me parece perfecta... gracias... - y lo volvió a besar.

En un dedo de la mano izquierda de megumi, se encontraba el anillo que le dejo sanosuke con las palabras... "megumi Sagara" Que simbolizaban más que darlas al viento... Que en si, significaban su nuevo plan de vida, juntos.

FIN

By: Saky ... v


End file.
